TWWA 2016
by DaveCarlos30
Summary: Ladies,Gentlement's and all Animals Around The World. I and WWE present to you the Return And New Wrestling Show!...TWWA!


Previously On Monday Night Raw

Micheal.C : Chase Is Challenging his best friend Jason, for the WWE Universal Championship. Their Goes The Bell And The Match Starts. Jason Almost Did The Death Clothesline and OH MY GOD. Chase with the Face Death(Pedigree) to Jason And Chase Did it. Chase is the new TWWA Universal Championship

Ring Announcer : Here Is Your winner...And the new TWWA Universal Championship...CHASE!

Micheal.C : Here Comes Skye To Celebrate his boyfriend and give a kiss to chase...OH MY GOD. Skye with Road Crusher(JUMPING DDT) To Chase. This Is Shocking, Here Comes Jason To Help His Buddy Out but another Road Crusher to Jason...Skye Just raise the universal title...she's going for it

Going Live In 3.2.1

Micheal.C : Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw

Suddenly, a theme by Hailee Steinfield 'Starving'. Came out was a blonde cuckapoo pup with a pink shirt and underwear came out. It was Skye. Skye get the mic out of her pocket

Skye : you all might think that why i attack my boyfriend and Jason, because seeing him achieve that title is what i'm proud of. And seeing him be a champion is awesome. It's just that, i'm not achiving any title. I know i'm the 10th time TWWA Raw Women's champions. But,I WANT THE UNIVERSAL TITLE. That's why i want it. Well Chase, i know your not here tonight because your little injury. WE ARE THROUGH. And I Want a match against you for the title. Accept or not

Just then a Theme Song called "The Shield". Came A german shepherd with a green mohawk hair with an shirt has The Shield logo and jeans. It Was Jason.

Jason : I know you want the title Skye. And i know chase is not here. But,chase just told me that i will fight you tonight. If you win You Will Face Chase at Survivor Series for the title inside HELL IN A CELL. But if you lose, you will fight chase next year at Wrestlemania 33. Accept or not?.

Skye : Alright, But If chase interupt our match tonight. Chase Will Lose The Title tonight and the title goes to me

Jason : Ok,See you B***H.

Fight Schedule :

Jason vs Skye

Marshall vs Dickie

Ryder vs Voodoo(Skipped)(Ryder Was Diqualified and Voodoo Won)

Everest vs Fiona(Skipped)(Everest Won)

Marshal/dickie

A theme by Slipknot 'Pychososial'. Came a dalmation dog with a black tank shirt with shorts. It Was Marshall

Ring.A : The following contest is schedule for one fall. Interducing first, from adventure bay. Waiting in 304 pauns...Marshall!

Micheal.C : Here comes marshall. The 2 times TWWA Universal championship and 5 times Intercontinental championship

A theme by Five finger death punch 'Wash it all away'. A German Shepherd with grey flattop hair with black tank and jeans. It was Dickie.

Ring.A : Next, from german. Waiting in 499 pauns. Dickie!

Micheal.C : Here comes the third member of The Shield "Dickie". That was created by Chase. Mean's Chase is the first and leader of the team, Jason is the co-leader of the team and The second member and finally this pup is the captain and the third member of the team.

JBL : Cant wait to see chase return next week and come face to face against skye. His ex-girlfriend is challenging him for the title at Survivor Series inside Hell In A Cell.

Bell rings

Micheal.C : Here the match started and here we go. Marshall with the clotheline to Dickie and Ohh a Powebomb To Marshall and i think his ready for the Haunted DDT. And A HAUNTED DDT TO MARSHALL

Referee : 1.2.3 Ring the bell

Micheal : OH MY GOD, Dickie to won against a great wrestler on Raw

Ring.A : Here is your winner in 15 seconds...Dickie

Jbl : I cant believe it. Marshall's never been defeated!. I hope Skye is watching this cause Chase train Dickie soo hard until he beat an undefeated wrestler in Monday Night Raw...

Micheal.C : Speaking of that next is our main event JASON Against Skye is next. We will be Right back on Monday Night Raw.

After Commercial

Micheal.C : Welcome back to Monday Night Raw and next is the Main Event Jason vs Skye

A Theme by Hailee Steinfeild 'Starving'. Skye was wearing a pink bra and pink underwear.

Micheal.C : Here comes Skye. The girl who betrayal the fans,the paw patrol and Chase. His boyfriend, the boy who train her.

A theme Song The Shield. Jason was wearing A Black With Red strips jacket and black jeans.

JBL : and here comes Jason. The boy that was told by Chase to fight Skye tonight as revenge. I Hope that Dickie is going to help Jason.

Micheal.C : Yeah.

Bell Rings

Micheal.C : Here we go. Jason with the super chloteline to Skye and oh a kick to Jason insection. Jason with a knee to Skye's Face and Oh! A DDT to Jason by Skye. We will be right back on Monday Night Raw.

After Commercial

Micheal.C : welcome back to Monday night raw and right now Skye is ready for her finishing moves and...

Suddenly, a theme by The Crowd Cheered Suddenly Cause Dickie rush to the ring to help Jason

Micheal.C : Here come Dickie to help his partner out and remember there are no discualification. AND HERE WE GO, DICKIE AND SKYE ARE FIGHTING OUTSIDE THE RING. AND JASON IS HELPING HIS PARTNER OUT. DICKIE IS CALLING THE POWERBOMB. THE TRIPLE POWERBOMB THAT WAS CREATED BY THEIR TEAM LEADER CHASE AND OHHHHHH. A DOUBLE ROAD CRUSHER TO THE TABLE THE REFEREE IS COUNTING ROLLS IN THE RING AND SKYE GETS AN OPPERTUNITY TO THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP.

Ring.A : HERE IS YOUR WINNER SKYE!

Micheal.C : SKYE GETS AN OPPURTUNITY TO THE TITLE. CHASE IS IN SHOKED RIGHT NOW. HE IS GOING TO FACE SKYE AT THE SURVIVOR SERIES . AND THATS IT SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK ON MONDAY NIGHT RAW. GOOD NIGHT EVERONE.


End file.
